


Blush

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Chat Noir offers his services.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> And now the Marichat (almost kind of?) installment in this series that no one asked for. And we're only over halfway though.

Solo patrolling had lost a bit of it’s appeal since he started dating Ladybug. Before, Chat Noir loved the freedom it afforded, and relished the chance to really cut loose. He still enjoyed it now, but it limited his ability to talk to her immensely. He was unable to message her on his baton without giving his identity away, and his suit didn’t exactly have pockets, so for the few hours he was out, there was no communication. And it sucked.

Especially on nights like this when it was absolutely silent in Paris. He’d circled his whole route thrice without a single sign of disturbance, and while he felt guilty wishing for something bad to happen, he couldn't deny he’d welcome the action. It was as he was headed back home that he noticed a flicker of movement on the roof oh his friend Marinette’s house.

He changed course, heading over to make sure everything was okay to find Marinette pacing and mumbling to herself. Chat Noir knew he should just head back home, wish his Lady a good night, and get some rest. He knew that, but his curiosity was officially piqued. _Was this why his friend was always late? Was she okay? Did she need help?_

Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, he dropped down from his perch in front of her with a thump. “Hey Marinette, how’s it going?”

She screamed, losing her footing and fell on her butt. “I think you gave me a heart attack. Aren’t you supposed to be saving people, not trying to kill them.” Marinette’s hand was clenched over her chest as she glared up at him from the floor.

“I am so sorry!” He leaned over to help her up which she ignored, jumping up gracefully on her own and wiping her hands off on her pajama pants. Chat Noir shoved his hand behind his back, fighting back a blush, “Like I said, I’m really sorry for scaring you and intruding. I’ll leave you to it.”

Before he could vault away though, Marinette stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Its fine, you aren’t intruding. I mean, technically you are, but I'd be honored to have one of Paris’ heroes on my balcony.” She rolled her eyes, obviously teasing him and putting him at ease. “What brings you here anyway? There’s not any danger is there?”

“Nope”, he popped his p, rolling from his heel to the balls of his feet. “An easy, quiet, and deathly boring patrol like usual.”

Marinette snorted, sitting back on her lawn chair and motioning to the other, “Well we can’t have you perish from monotony, can we? Who would save me the next time an Akuma comes after me?” 

“Ladybug would, obviously.” He joined her, sitting crossed legged with his hands on his knees. “She really could do this thing on her own you know.”

“Sure, Ladybug is great”, Marinette shrugged, “But she’d be nothing without her partner. I’ve seen you _throw_ yourself into danger for her, you are the only reason she’s able to do what she does.”

Chat Noir stared at her, mouth agape and full of wonder. He knew she’d had a crush on him at one point, but he’d never heard someone be that passionate about him. Well, he amended, besides Ladybug when she defended him to Adrien. “You really think that?”

“Of course. I’ll fight anyone who says differently”, Marinette huffed, leveling him with a look that was clearly daring him to argue. Chat Noir barked out a laugh, darkening her scowl. “Hey! I may be small, but I’m scrappy.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt you Princess”, he chuckled, wiping a stray tear from his eye, 

“Well, good”, she flushed, looking away, “You shouldn’t.”

“So, what brings a fur-midable girl like you to a place like this?” 

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, “I’m not sure if you noticed, but this is my house.”

“It’s also the middle of the night.” Chat Noir gestured at the sky for emphasis. “And if I’m not mistaken, someone has class tomorrow morning.”

“Well, so do you, presumably.”

“True, it’s quite paw-sible”, he smirked at her, “But if that were true, I still think protecting the city is a bit more of a priority.” 

“What I’m doing is important too!” She grabbed her bag from the ground, dumping a pile of cosmetics on her lap. “Do you know how difficult it is to find the right shade of blush? I mean, it has to work on my face, with the outfit I’m wearing, and my other make-up. Not to mention the lighting”, she drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes, “It is a process.”

“And you are trying on make-up on your roof because…”

“I’ll be wearing it at night!” she snapped.

“Right”, Chat Noir nodded his head. “And what outfit will you be wearing?”

Marinette muttered “Red”, with a grimace.

He cocked his head, brows furrowed, “You don’t like red?”

“I’m just getting tired of it, that’s all.” 

Chat Noir couldn’t think of a time he’d seen Marinette wear red, but shrugged, unconcerned. _Maybe it was for a new design_? “And the occasion?”

Marinette’s cheeks flamed as she averted her gaze. “Oh, um, it’s a date?”

“You finally talked to the guy you like? That’s paw-some!” It was about time Luka took notice of how amazing she was. It was getting so ridiculous he thought he might have to say something to the boy.

Marinette smiled sweetly, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight, “You could say that.”

“Well”, Chat Noir drawled, “Lucky for you, I happen to be a master at make-up.”

“A master?” Marinette quirked her brow skeptically. “Somehow I find that hard to believe.” 

“You wound me Princess!” He fell back into the chair, hand over his face in feigned distress. His theatrics worked, eliciting a string of giggles from his friend. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you a chance. But I reserve the right to hate it and not use anything you do on the date in question.”

He smirked, extending his hand for a shake, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another great AU would be D.N.Angel themed.


End file.
